


The Sweet Taste of You

by nightsofsilver



Series: Best Friends & Boyfriends [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Wonwoo, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, angst for .5 seconds, soft boyfriends, top soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: Wonwoo gets a little jealous and Soonyoung winds up with a burnt tongue.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Best Friends & Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Sweet Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from the [We're Falling Down Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853879) universe but you don't have to read it to understand this fic:)
> 
> [All Tinted](https://youtu.be/OFBb1LqUFy0) \- Wolftyla  
> and  
> [Focus On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf27Hxrglrk) \- Jus2

Slowly the bottle spun around and around, stopping on a girl across from Soonyoung. He wriggled excitedly in his spot as she came over to his side of the circle, kneeling down and pressing a soft kiss to Jihoon’s lips. The younger boy smiled as she got up and moved back to her spot, rolling his eyes as Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed him in the side.

Soonyoung giggled and set aside his drink to grab the bottle. It landed on Mingyu and Soonyoung waved aside the offered drink, he was drunk enough already. He got up from his seat and crawled into Mingyu’s lap, the younger boy shooting a terrified glance over at Wonwoo. 

“Don’t worry Gyu, Wonwoo isn’t going to crucify you over one little kiss.” 

Mingyu seemed to relax a little when Soonyoung leaned in, but he hardly reciprocated as Soonyoung kissed him firmly. He was practically shoved off of Mingyu’s lap when he pulled away from the kiss, frowning and sticking his tongue out at Mingyu before crawling back to his spot. He hardly paid attention for the rest of the round, except when Chan’s spin landed on him and the younger had given him the tiniest peck on the lips, face entirely red. 

He was brought back down to earth by the whispers that sprung up as Seokmin’s spin landed on Jihoon. His head was a bit fuzzy but he squinted curiously at the two as they kissed, suddenly distracted from the aftermath as Jeonghan shoved the bottle into his hands. He set it down and with a flick of his wrist it spun.

Soonyoung straightened up as the bottle landed on his boyfriend of all people, crossing the circle to straddle Wonwoo’s legs. The younger grinned up at him, hands settling on Soonyoung’s hips to pull him even closer. Soonyoung kissed him softly at first, but quickly submitted to the temptation to kiss Wonwoo harder, licking into his mouth eagerly. 

He pulled away after a long moment, intending to return to his seat, but as soon as he tried to move away Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and tugged him back into his lap. Soonyoung easily accepted his fate, curling up against Wonwoo’s chest. 

Jeonghan muttered something about PDA and grabbed the discarded bottle. At this point most people were too drunk or tired to continue playing and started slowly slipping away. Soonyoung looked up at Wonwoo, noticing the slight frown on his face. 

“What are you thinking so hard about babe?” 

Wonwoo looked down at him, a smile quickly replacing away the frown on his face. 

“Oh, nothing. Do you want to maybe spend the night? I’m pretty sure I saw Hao sneak off with Jun a few minutes ago, so I doubt he’ll come back to the dorms until tomorrow.”

Soonyoung immediately sat up, “Yeah! You good to drive?” 

“Yep, I only had one drink earlier.” 

Soonyoung wriggled free of Wonwoo’s grip, pulling the younger with him as he stood up, “Then what are we waiting for?” 

Wonwoo chuckled fondly, “Okay okay let’s go.” 

They waved goodbye to Seungcheol as he herded Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Jihoon at the door, shivering in the cold night air as they made their way to Wonwoo’s car. Soonyoung leaned his forehead against the car window on the way to Wonwoo’s dorm building, fighting the urge to close his eyes. 

He sleepily clung to Wonwoo’s arm as they trudged up several flights of stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen as soon as Wonwoo unlocked the door to his dorm room. Soonyoung crawled onto the countertop, reaching up into the top shelf. 

“Put on some hot water please!” 

“Okay…” 

He rummaged around the shelf for a moment, letting out an “Ah-hah!” as he pulled out a small container of hot chocolate mix. He turned to sit down on the counter, swinging his legs idly as the water started to heat up. He looked over at Wonwoo, noticing that again the younger was lost in thought with a small frown on his face. A sudden revelation came to Soonyoung and his hands tightened into tiny fists in his lap. 

“Are you upset because I kissed Mingyu and Chan?” 

Wonwoo froze, eyes glued to the floor. The shrill hiss of the water heater rang through the air. Wordlessly Wonwoo grabbed the packet of hot chocolate, pouring it and some hot water into a mug. 

“I’m not _mad_...” 

Wonwoo said, walking forward until he bumped against Soonyoung’s knees and handing him the mug of hot cocoa. 

“Though I wasn’t exactly over the moon about it.” 

Soonyoung winced at the heat of the mug as he took it, holding it carefully by it’s large handle. 

“I’m sorry. It doesn’t mean anything to me, but I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s fine, it was just a game.” 

Wonwoo gently pushed Soonyoung’s legs open, hands sliding up Soonyoung’s things as he shuffled forward until they were nearly nose to nose. 

“Besides, I get to take you home afterwards and get as many kisses as I want.” 

Soonyoung fought to contain his rising blush, leaning back and looking away from Wonwoo’s intense gaze as he took a sip of hot cocoa. 

“Ow!” 

He immediately put the mug down, face scrunching up into a frown. 

“I burnt my tongue.” 

Wonwoo doubled over, trying in vain to contain his laughter. 

Soonyoung pouted, “Don’t laugh, it hurts.” Wonwoo straightened up after a moment, chuckles dying away. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” 

“Yes.” 

Soonyoung gently grabbed Wonwoo’s face and pulled him forward into a kiss. The younger’s lips were soft as they moved slowly against his own. Soonyoung wrapped his legs around Wonwoo’s waist and let out a soft sigh and the sigh turned into a squeak of surprise as Wonwoo’s hands slid around to his ass and pulled him off the counter. 

Soonyoung clung onto Wonwoo’s shoulders with more force than necessary as the younger boy carried him out of the kitchen. Wonwoo sat down on the couch in the living room, an amused smirk on his face as Soonyoung settled into his lap. 

“Give me a warning next time.” 

“But you’re so cute when you’re surprised, it’s not like I was going to drop you.” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Wonwoo again. The sensation of Wonwoo sucking on his burnt tongue was odd, but not unpleasant. He rolled down his hips experimentally, Wonwoo’s hands tightening where they rested on his hips. He ground down again and at the same time Wonwoo’s phone started to ring in his pocket, both of them groaning simultaneously as the phone’s vibrations went straight to their dicks. 

Wonwoo looked down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, hanging up and tossing the phone on the couch. As soon as he did it rang again. Wonwoo let out a sigh and reached for the phone, Soonyoung letting out an annoyed huff at the interruption. 

“What is it Hao?” 

Soonyoung laid his head down on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he spoke, mindlessly tracing patterns into Wonwoo’s hoodie with his fingers. 

“Ok, as long as you’re fine.” 

From his position Soonyoung barely had to move his head forward to place a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s neck. He sat up a little, pressing a few more kisses on the same spot before attaching his lips to Wonwoo’s neck to suck a mark into his skin. 

“Yeah yeah goodnight Hao.” 

Wonwoo finally put down his phone, carding one hand through Soonyoung’s hair softly. The younger boy visibly shivered as Soonyoung lightly scraped his teeth over his skin. 

“Easy there kitten.” 

Soonyoung sat up the rest of the way, a satisfied smile on his face. He arched up into Wonwoo’s touch as the younger’s hands slid underneath his shirt and up his sides, his smile turning into a frown as the touch left as quickly as it had come. 

Wonwoo patted the side of his thighs lightly, “C’mon, time to get up.” 

Soonyoung did not particularly feel like moving from his very comfortable spot on Wonwoo’s lap so he slumped forward into the younger’s chest, arms wrapping Wonwoo’s neck. 

“Carry me?” 

He softened his gaze and pushed out his lower lip into a pout, effectively destroying any resistance Wonwoo had left. He easily lifted Soonyoung as he stood up, the older wrapping his legs around Wonwoo’s waist and grinning happily. 

“You’re a spoiled brat you know.” 

“I’m your spoiled brat.” 

“Lucky me.” 

Soonyoung kicked his legs against Wonwoo’s back in retaliation for the comment. A moment later they were entering Wonwoo’s bedroom, Soonyoung reaching out to push the door shut behind them and giggling as Wonwoo deposited him on the bed as gently as possible. He took a moment to admire the view as Wonwoo pulled off his hoodie and shirt before scrambling to do the same. 

Clothes were tossed in a pile on the floor and lube thrown onto the sheets, Wonwoo crawling onto the bed to hover over him. Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo down for a kiss, hot and wet with probably a little too much tongue, but neither of them complained. 

Wonwoo stretched out a bit more above Soonyoung, reaching a hand in between them to wrap around both of their cocks. Soonyoung gasped into the kiss as Wonwoo slowly started to pump his hand up and down their lengths, whining and pressing his hips up into Wonwoo’s grip. 

“Wonwoo… ah Wonwoo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I fuck you?” 

Wonwoo hummed thoughtfully, twisting his hand until Soonyoung was squirming in the sheets underneath him. 

Soonyoung whimpered softly, “Please?” 

“Alright.”

Soonyoung reached out a hand, scrambling in the bedsheets blindly for the bottle of lube. He finally found it, victoriously waving it in Wonwoo’s face. The younger boy kept a blank expression in the face of Soonyoung’s excitement, sitting back on his knees and letting Soonyoung up so they could trade places. 

Soonyoung poured a bit of lube on his fingers, resting a comforting hand on Wonwoo’s thigh as he waited for it to warm up a bit. He felt Wonwoo relax under his touch as he slowly circled the younger boy’s rim. Wonwoo easily took one finger, shifting a little as Soonyoung worked him up to two. 

He found Wonwoo’s prostate with practiced ease, making sure to brush over the spot every so often as he thrust his fingers in and out. Wonwoo was a pretty quiet guy, so Soonyoung adored the fact Wonwoo would let out breathy little moans here and there as he prepped him. He especially adored the fact that _he_ was the one who had caused them. 

Wonwoo’s cock twitched where it lay hard and curved up against his stomach as Soonyoung rubbed over the younger’s prostate again. The movement caught Soonyoung’s eye and he braced one hand in the sheets so that he could lean over Wonwoo’s frame and lick a long stripe up the underside of Wonwoo’s cock. The younger boy shivered underneath him, letting out a strangled gasp as Soonyoung did it again. 

He adjusted his position so he could reach out and guide Wonwoo’s cock into his mouth. He swallowed down half of it, Wonwoo barely seeming to notice as he added another finger. A hand tangled lightly in his hair as Soonyoung pulled up, swirling his tongue around the head of Wonwoo’s cock. 

Wonwoo’s voice rasped breathlessly from above him, “A-ah, feels so good.” 

Soonyoung bobbed his head down once more before pulling off with a wet pop. 

“Ready?” 

Wonwoo nodded, eyes glazed over and chest heaving. He sat up as Soonyoung poured a little more lube on his hand, coating his length. Wonwoo pushed Soonyoung’s hands away and climbed into his lap, slowly sinking down onto his cock. Soonyoung’s hands fisted tightly in the sheets, letting out a soft gasp as he bottomed out inside Wonwoo. 

The younger lifted himself up and sank back down with a smooth roll of his hips. Soonyoung reached out a hand and slid it lightly up Wonwoo’s side. He rubbed his thumb over Wonwoo’s nipple just to see the cute way his cock twitched, moving his hand back down to rest gently on Wonwoo’s hip. 

Wonwoo moved slow, like he had all the time in the world; the faint crease in his brow and the way his hands squeezed softly at Soonyoung’s shoulders the only indication he was exerting any effort at all. He let out little puffs of air every time he dropped his hips down, something Soonyoung found extremely adorable despite the rest of his brain being preoccupied with the wet heat wrapped around his cock. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Soonyoung’s probably lovesick expression. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t trade this view for anything.” 

“Not even for a hundred signed SHINee albums?” 

“Not even for a thousand signed SHINee albums.” 

“You’re so romantic when you’ve got your dick in my ass.” 

“You’re the one who brought it up!” 

Wonwoo chuckled, pushing Soonyoung until he laid back fully on the bed. The younger boy’s hands came down to rest on Soonyoung’s hips as he began to move a little faster. Soonyoung dug his heels into the bedsheets and thrust up, hands gripping Wonwoo’s thighs. 

“Oh god Soonyoung Soonyoung Soonyoung!” 

Wonwoo lifted himself up and dropped back down, letting out a muffled sob as Soonyoung thrust up again. The sounds of slapping flesh and loud moans filled the dark bedroom, Wonwoo rolling his hips down again and again. 

Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would start to complain in a moment or two, it always happened whenever Wonwoo rode him for any long period of time. He tapped on the younger’s chest to get his attention, motioning for him to stop.

Wonwoo moved back, wincing as Soonyoung slid out of him. They shuffled around until Soonyoung had Wonwoo pinned down underneath him, pushing back back into the younger with a groan. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Wonwoo, the younger boy crying out and begging him to do it again. 

He happily obliged, pushing deep inside Wonwoo with every snap of his hips. Soonyoung slid his hands behind Wonwoo’s legs, pushing up and nearly folding Wonwoo in half. He used his new leverage to fuck into Wonwoo even harder, the feeling of his impending orgasm rising low in his stomach. His thrusts soon grew sloppy and he slowed, grinding up in small circles against Wonwoo’s ass. 

Wonwoo reached down a hand between them to jerk himself off, arching up as he came with a loud moan. Soonyoung thrust up once, twice, breathing heavily as his orgasm washed over him. He pulled out and dramatically collapsed onto his side, using Wonwoo’s thigh as a makeshift pillow. 

“Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes, intent on ignoring Wonwoo. His pillow disappeared as Wonwoo scooted up the bed and he looked up at the younger in distress. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who came in me so you get to clean it up.” 

Soonyoung sat up with a sigh, shuffling off the bed and towards the bathroom. As soon as both he and Wonwoo were clean he slipped under the covers, happily sniggling back against Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo stretched and yawned, throwing an arm around Soonyoung’s chest. He was about to drift off when he felt the low rumble of Wonwoo’s voice vibrate through his torso.

“You know I’m really not that flexible babe, my ass is going to be sore tomorrow.” 

“Sorry, I’ll-” 

A huge yawn cut him off mid-sentence and he struggled to keep his eyes open.   
“I’ll make you breakfast in bed.” 

“Oh, well you are totally forgiven then.” 

“Mmm, goodnight Wonwoo.” 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> While writing WFDD an idea for a little soonwoo jealousy and sexy times came to me and while there is a little less of the former I hope you still enjoy it~
> 
> Kudos and comments and much appreciated<3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


End file.
